redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Sawallisch
Sophie Sawallisch is a Great War veteran and the supreme commander of the Flame Haze Army. Appearance Sophie is a woman in nun dress and has a habit of making the sign of the cross even when she does not concern with the clergy anymore. Personality She has a kind heart and is a mother figure to other Flame Haze, thus gaining her famous nickname "Mutter Courage" or Mother Courage. In the war, she showed her elegant potential in strategy and with that, was able to become the supreme commander of the Flame Haze Army. She usually calls her contracted Crimson Lord as "Takemikazuchi-shi" (with the honorific Shi) who, on the other hand, calls Sophie as "Sophie Sawallisch-kun" (with the honorific Kun). Chronology 'Pre-Great War' The distortion of balance had been sensed by many Flame Haze from all around the world. They headed to a certain town, met each other and agreed to fight a certain organization. Sophie Sawallisch, along with her subordinates and friends, Alex and Denis, sensed the distortion and decided to join the battle. They came together at the town of Osterode to fight against Töten Glocke, an organization led by Crimson Lord named Asiz. Asiz's plan was to complete his secret method called "City Devourer" by creating many torches and placing "Key Threads" inside them. This would activated the destruction of every Torches he had created simultaneously, thus starting the procedure of City Devourer and gain great power for his ambition. Every Flame Haze attempted to stop his plan to activate it, but failed when Asiz successfully achieved that great amount of Power of Existence and shared them to his comrades who started to strike back at their enemies. With the help of Mathilde Saint-Omer and Wilhelmina Carmel, they succeeded into disposing one of the Nine Eternal Divine Scales, nine Crimson Lords serving under Asiz's command; namely Huwawa. After the this event, Sophie was picked up to be the supreme commander with "Archer of Aurora" Karl Berwald, as vice commander. It also marked the official formation of the first "Flame Haze Army" and the beginning of the famous "Great War". Eighteen years after the formation, Asiz eventually managed to get Nachtigall, the final complement to fulfill his main goal, the "Grand Scheme", losing Ninurta, another Nine Eternal Divine Scales in the battle. Five days later, the Flame Haze Army marched to foot of the Harz mountain range, preparing for the final battle at the Töten Glocke's base, situated on the highest peak, the Brocken. 'Great War' Sophie, as the strategist and commander, divide the army into two groups; Karl's and hers. She then ordered the attack on Töten Glocke's army that was waiting for them in the dark forest. In short time, Karl, who led the group himself unlike Sophie, managed to kill Sokar, another Nine Eternal Divine Scales. This led to the rampage of another frontline army's general, Ullikummi, to use his Unrestricted Spell, "Iron Hammer of Nesa", brushing away most Sophie's subordinates in the progress. While the soldiers were panicked and stampeded, Sophie decided to participate the battle herself. As Karl went to pursue a certain army that was retreating, he took most of his men with him thus weaken the army supporting Sophie's group. Without leader, Ullikummi's army managed to strike at the weakest point and push the Flame Haze Army back. But after long battle, Sophie managed to kill Ullikummi and was able to see the fierce battle between the Angel of Blue Coffins and God of Atonement which ended with the leader of Töten Glocke's death. Sophie, taking a break after the war murmured to the God who just left to rest at Tendoukyuu, hoping to see his new contractor soon. (but it took her almost half a millennium to have a chance the meet that girl) 'War Against the Révolution' At the start of the 20th century, Flame Haze were fighting with the Révolution, an organization aiming to proclaim their existence to mankind. In this war, Sophie lost her most trusted subordinates, Alex and Denis. Since then she stepped down and did not participate in the Révolution war again. (It is unknown whether she was the commander in this war or not) 'The Flame Haze of the Nietono no Shana' Sophie meets the Flame Haze of the Nietono no Shana in Eastern Europe and taught the young girl about the manner of the Flame Haze at the present time and how a girl should behave (since she saw a girl walking around in the room with no clothes). In this period, Shana managed to kill Kasha but almost let another Denizen, Nitika, to escape days later. Sophie found them and destroyed the Denizen with ease. After a short time of staying, the girl bid farewell to her "mentor" and left. 'Second Great War' When Bal Masqué and its leader waged war against all the Flame Haze around the world, Sophie is chosen once again to be the supreme commander of the newly-formed Flame Haze Army. After Dorel Kubelík and Pietro Monteverdi's death not long before by Sydonay, Samuel Demantius took the position of chief of staff and gathered enough Flame Haze to make a stand against the God of Creation's ambition. She led the Army in a surprise attack on Seireiden, and personally killed Decarabia but was unable to stop the return of the Snake of the Festival. Trivia *Her contracted Lord, Takemikazuchi, possesses an unusual type of flame, unlike other Flame Haze or Crimson Denizen; His flame is lightning. Others who are in the same category are Outrenniaia and Vetcherniaia and Merihim. *Sophie's surname is named after a German conductor and pianist, Wolfgang Sawallisch. Category:Characters Category:flame Haze